


A Lost Love

by DoubleEntendre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, and is mourning losing them, but - Freeform, i have no clue what to add, i swear this is worth reading, sam has a mystery lover who he lost, um, welp, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleEntendre/pseuds/DoubleEntendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has lost someone very dear to both him and Dean. However, Dean didn't know the full extent of Sam's relationship with that person. Now, Sam must come to terms with the fact that he might never see that person again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Love

Sam looked out the window, a forlorn expression on his face. Dean put his hand on his shoulder, looking at him sadly, and saying nothing.  
They both knew that after everything that had happened, words would do nothing. Instead, they sat in silence, both reminiscing about what had happened.  
They both missed him… but Dean knew that Sam was much worse off. Dean knew he'd be able to get over it easily, maybe he'd mourn for a day or two, but he'd move on. But he wasn't too sure if Sam would. He knew that the two had had a very close relationship.  
Now, he was lost forever.  
They both knew in their hearts they would never see him again. A silent tear rolled down Sam's cheek and he tried and failed at discreetly wiping it away.  
Dean stood up, and walked over to the door, "I'm going to pick up some burgers, do you want anything, Sammy?"  
Sam shook his head, "N-no. I'm good. I'm not hungry."  
Dean sighed and left the motel, leaving Sam alone. As soon as the door clicked shut, Sam took a shaky breath and tried not to look at the empty spot on the other side of the room.  
Just yesterday, he had been here with them. Sam let the tears come then, not even bothering to wipe them away as he thought of him. He wasn't ashamed to admit he loved him. Now, he knew he would never see him again.  
It's not like he was dead, just lost. But he knew, that no matter what he and Dean did, there was no way to bring him back. He was gone forever and it was all his fault.  
"Damn it!" Sam yelled hitting his fist against the wall, "How could I have been so stupid!? It's all my fault… it's all my fault!"  
Sam got up from his seat by the window and threw himself onto the bed, remembering the times he spent with him in bed. That would never happen again. He knew eventually he'd find someone else, but no one could compare to him.  
He was perfect in every single way, and he always felt so good against him as he slept. Sam would hold onto him, never letting go. Every now and then throughout the night he'd plant a soft kiss on him, anywhere on his body. He never wanted to let him go.  
It could have gone differently. He could have saved him, if it weren't for that… that thief. But, Sam had no one to blame but himself. He was careless.  
He thought back to one time when Dean had been out all night, so all night it was just Sam and his lover. He remembered stroking his sides and touching him all over, pulling all his strings. He would caress him like he was the most precious thing in the world, as the two would passionately make love all night.  
Sam was always the one who would have to clean up, as his lover just lay in his bed, never wanting to get up.  
Oh god, Sam knew he would miss him so much. He wondered if he'd ever be able to get over it. The times they had together were the most magical times in the world.  
He never thought he could feel that way with someone after Jessica, but he did. And now, he was gone forever.  
Sam glanced at his other shoe, and threw it across the room. This one just wasn't the same! He loved him so much, and he lost him in that drain!  
All because he lost the rabbit's foot, he lost the one thing that made him truly happy, the one thing he really loved more than anything in the world.  
"I love you," He whispered, "Please… come back, Nike. I love you…"  
Sam closed his eyes, streaks of tears running down his face, and lay in bed, remembering that wonderful shoe, his lover, now lost forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp you probably weren't expecting that ;)


End file.
